


The Destroyer of nightmares

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: It was when they first got together that Yanis witnessed his spasms and nightmares. One night after a bad one, Yanis woudl do his best to comfot him. He would promise he wouldn't go anywhere.
Relationships: Yanis/Aresmon
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	The Destroyer of nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the night of "final Confession". Aresmon belongs to my friend La Graia on twitter. Yanis is my Duftmon oc. We were talking about cute things with these two so I am writing more for them. 
> 
> The link to final Confession: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944582

He felt movement on Aresmon's side of the bed. Yanis began to stir and wake up. He opened his eyes just in time to see his now boyfriend, sit up. He was panting as he gripped the blanket.   
  
"Ares?"   
  
He gasped when the warrior moved quickly, hiding his face in the Duftmon's chest. Yanis sat there, holding and trying to soothe the shaking warrior. He kissed his head carefully shifting their bodies so he could have the God lean against his chest. Yanis was the smaller mon but he was doing his best.   
  
"Can I get my harp? So I can play you something?"   
  
He saw Ares nodded, he reached for his small harp so he could play. He had Aresmon put his head on his lap. He began to strum the strings before playing the lullaby. They sat in comfortable silence, only the music filled the room. Yanis felt his warrior relax, he even became his ultimate form. Yanis soon set his harp down. He laid back pulling Wazamon over. They were in the cuddling position where Yanis had his arm over him and they held hands.   
  
'What if I have more nightmares?' 

* * *

Wazamon cuddled up with his boyfriend, when he spoke up his Yanii shifted to lift the hand up to kiss his knuckles. Wazamon felt like his face was burning, why did he always have to do that? He felt his body moving closer, he was suprised that his lips met Yanis's. He gave a quiet gasp before returnign the gentle kiss. When they pulled away Wazamon had his head on his chest.   
  
"I promise, I will do my best to keep the nightmare away from you. I love you so much, nothing in this world will ever stop me from cuddling you, or helping you at night. I feel like the luckiest mon in the world that you are my mate."   
  
Waza blushed more, hiding his fluster face in his Boyfriend's chest. He felt the chest vibrate from Yanis letting out a purr and a chuckle. They laid there in silence cuddled close together, until the fell asleep. This was the first of many nights Aresmon would stop having his nightmares and spasms. Wazamon was up the next morning, looking around a bit, but he looked at Yanis's sleeping face, he smiled. He loved seeing Yanis so relaxed. He very gingerly moved his free hand up to run his thumb over Yanis's cheek. Hiis Boyfriend smiled, startign to purr. Waza smiled, deciding to wake him up.   
  
'Yanii, it's time to wake up.'   
  
He leaned up, starting to kiss Yanis's cheek and exposed face, he felt the Duftmon under him shift, pulling him until he was practically on top of the other. Waza blushed, bracign himself he planted gently kisses on his lover's lips. The Duftmon soon returned the kisses, he sat up, wrapping his arms around Wazamon.   
  
"My adorable Wazamon, you had to wake me in the best way?"   
  
He laughed as Waza hid his face in his chest, he lowered his voice telling him to stop. He felt a kiss on his forehead befoer he felt Yanis start getting up. He yelped as he was being carried out of their room bridal style. He kept his embaressed face hidden. He knew it, Yanis won't stop this, spoiling him. He enjoyed all of the ways his boyfrind would carry him, make him breakfast. Waza was plopped on the couch, and they were wrap in a blanket as the Duftmon started to make food. He became Aresmon again, waiting for breakfast. Yanis walked over with his favorite dish, he set it down on the small tray he set up.   
  
'What are you doing?' 

"you will see"   
  
Yanis smiled, he got his bigger harp in position, and Aresmon swore he felt his heart beating out of his chest as he began to eat. Yanis started to play one of Aresmon's favorite songs. He saw the smile on his lover's face whe nhe started getting flustered, the War God tried to hide his face in his food. He was finishing his breakfast just as Yanis stopped, the Duftmon rose from hsi seat, walking over to tackle his love in a hug. He kniocked the dishes on the floor, but the clanging was drowned out by the laughs.   
  
"Guess what."   
  
'what?"   
  
"I love you so much."   
  
Before Aresmon answered he was kissed. He returned the kiss, they shared many kisses that day as they spent that day, and more, together.


End file.
